Seiya Kibouhou
Seiya Kibouhou (喜望峰=星矢, Kibōhō Seiya literally "The Star Arrow points the way to the Cape of Hope") is a Human who has the power of Fullbring, living in Shibuya, Japan. He is a member of a gang consisting of his group of friends, called Da Boyz. During Queen's BLEACH story, he meets Reimu Seiseiouhi; and feeling a "big brother instinct", he decides to protect her, with varying degrees of success. Appearance Seiya has a handsome and rugged appearance; he has been called a "very handsome guy" by Reimu, overlapping with rugged and manly, but he isn't a musclebound freak—having a perfect balance between slim and toned. Seiya has spiky orange hair that flares out in all directions; with long sideburns which trail down to his pectoral muscles; at the back, his hair juts down jaggedly. For attire, Seiya wears a low-cut black sleeveless shirt that fits him rather well; over this, he wears a deep crimson jacket with three silver bangles on the arms, in addition to straight-legged jeans and regular brown shoes. Personality A passionate figure; Seiya is a being of many emotions. He loves his friends and family deeply and feels should be treasured always. Seiya seems to be impatient, quite loud-spoken and speaks his mind wildly when his emotions get the best of him, which actually leads him to berate people; even when they're in the right. Reimu even calls him "a classic shōnen hero; ripped straight off the pages of a manga". Due to a rather harsh experience on his childhood in which an unknown Shinigami abducted his mother, he seeks to become strong by any means possible so that he can fight the 13 Division Imperial Guards whom he deeply hates, and search for his mother. His hatred for spiritual beings is great enough to bear animosity towards any kind of spiritual beings such as Arrancar, although this changes as the story progresses. Overall, Seiya is someone who is never noticed by people and doesn't have any talent, but for the sake of the person he loves, he'll become the hero. History Most of Seiya's past is unknown; but the reason that the 13 Division Imperial Guards decide to eliminate Seiya isn't that Seiya is a threat in general, but that he's an anomaly that goes against the Captain-Commander's plans. His victory over Komomura is considered something that should have never happened; he is a human with a Fullbring and Komomura is a Captain, but every attempt to kill him so far has failed, and the Central 46's plans have begun to go awry ever since. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While unofficially trained, Seiya has shown skill in the art of street fighting; he has been touted as the strongest street fighter in Shibuya and has won multiple tournaments, even with a broken arm. Seiya himself has stated that in order to fight with Shinigami, he works out more than professional athletes in order to have a chance. *'Jeet Kune Do': Due to watching many of his moves, Seiya sometimes uses a fighting style created by none other than Bruce Lee; the Jeet Kune Do. Jeet Kune Do is filled with non classical and straightforward movements. Due to the way this style works they believe in minimal movement with maximum effect and extreme speed. The system works on the use of different 'tools' for different situations. These situations are broken down into ranges (Kicking, Punching, Trapping and Grappling), with techniques flowing smoothly between them. Unlike more traditional martial arts, Jeet Kune Do is not fixed or patterned, and is a philosophy with guiding thoughts. Incredible Strength: Seiya possesses a remarkable amount of strength for a Human, capable of lifting a motorcycle that had struck him with little effort, and he can effortlessly throw another person a half a block away with only one arm; in addition, he is strong enough to break a telephone pole and swing it like a bat, and shown enough skill to aid himself in a safe descent to the ground when falling from high above with tremendous force. His strength is good enough to actually harm spiritual beings; even Kannon was surprised that Seiya was able to lay a hand on her. Immense Durability: In addition, Seiya is unnaturally highly resistant to damage. He was able to withstand a falling steel beam, which bent upon contact with his back, with minor injury but relatively unfazed, and was able to take a head-on collision with a motorcycle; while the driver was seriously injured, he walked away with only minor injuries. In addition, Seiya is also shown to be highly resilient mentally, able to endure a powerful attack to his psyche and continue fighting. Spiritual Awareness: Since birth, Seiya has had the ability to see spirits; because of this, other children during his childhood shunned him, but he took this ability in stride; as he correctly believed that he was special because of it—even now, he treats humans who have the ability to see spirits as special people as well. Enhanced Speed: Because of constant working out, Seiya's speed is above that of an average Human; and his gaining of reiatsu actually enhanced his natural agility to the point where his reaction time became sufficient enough to anticipate high-speed attacks and counter them. Minute Spiritual Energy: For a human, Seiya has only a minimal amount of reiatsu; though it is still enough to enable him to stand in the prescence of the Captain-Commander. But for how small it is; Seiya has precise control over his reiatsu; and as such, he is able to let it flow through his body freely without any problems and utilize it for a various number of purposes; though its most common application is utilizing it to drastically augment his blows. Fullbring Black Sabbath (ブラック・サバス, Burakku Sabassu) is the name of Seiya's Fullbring; and his natural spiritual powers were pulled from the depths of his soul. Its focus is the aquamarine ring that he wears on his right pointer fingers that was given to him by his little sister; the feelings that only family members could share ignite the ring and enable him to activate Black Sabbath. Fullbring Special Abilities: Black Sabbath enables Seiya to twist and distort his own shadow for various purposes like offense or defense, making this Fullbring extremely versatile. In addition to this, he can generate shadows out of nowhere, increasing his strength tenfold. It essentially transforms his body into a shadow that cannot be touched by normal means. Seiya is also able to fade himself into shadows to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks. However, if he is caught while in a tangible form, he is then vulnerable to attacks. Seiya can also merge with his shadow and the shadow of others, which provides a stealthy method of transportation. *'Shadows Fall' (シャドウズ•フォール, Shadōzu Fōru): Seiya's basic attack with Black Sabbath; where he summons and amasses shadows upon his fist, compressing them to their utmost limit before quickly decompressing them, releasing this mass of shadows in a black burst of energy which has incredible power. However, Shadows Fall has a more dynamic usage— By swinging the shadows around his body, Seiya is not only able to block and completely nullify the effects of an incoming attack, but also deflect the technique back along its original course. As this redirection occurs both suddenly and unexpectedly, the reflected attack can prove difficult for opponents to evade. *'Shadow King' (シャドー・キング, Shadō Kingu): The basic attack that Black Sabbath is in possession of—Shadow King enables Seiya to extend his shadow on any surface, even water to an infinite extent as long it is humanly possible. The moment that Seiya's shadow interacts with his foe's, the shadows merge; making the foe be forced to imitate Seiya's every action. Therefore, he could launch a projectile at his foe at the same time if Seiya wishes, and if the target's out of range, then Seiya can give a better light source to increase his shadow's size or use pre-existing shadows for his shadow to freely move through. Trivia *The description for Seiya's Jeet Kune Do was given to me by Perchan, so credit her for her amazing work.